This invention relates generally to games and, more particularly, to a game to promote open communication and understanding between couples in a relationship with a reward component.
Since the beginning of recorded relationships such as Adam and Eve, Samson and Delilah, Anthony and Cleopatra, couples have been involved in a constant struggle to understand the needs and desires of their partner. In many relationships, one partner is often prepared to perform a loving act for the other partner without thought to reciprocation. However, if one partner feels that their loving acts are not often being reciprocated, disharmony and resentment can develop in the relationship. To prevent this happening, it becomes important that both partners are kept aware of where they stand with respect to keeping their partner content. Thus, it can be desirable to track loving acts in which each partner takes into consideration the needs and wants of the other. If such tracking is done by way of a game that is enjoyable and simple to play, it becomes possible for a couple to maintain a mutually satisfying relationship based on both partners contributing in an equitable manner according to pre-defined ground rules.
Accordingly, there is a need for a game that allows the participants in a relationship to understand and track how they stand in respect of keeping their partner content and satisfied.
The present invention provides a method of playing a game to promote communication between first and second persons in a relationship comprising the steps of:
assigning points to a plurality of pre-defined activities to be performed by the first person for the benefit of the second person;
awarding the points assigned to a particular pre-defined activity to the first person upon performance of said activity by the first person;
tracking the accumulation of points by the first person;
blocking the awarding of points temporarily whenever the first person performs an undesirable activity; and
redeeming points accumulated by the first person in exchange for a reward for the first person.
The game of the present invention allows both persons in a relationship to readily keep track of the points that have been accumulated and to have clearly defined the activities that will earn points. The game provides rewards based on accumulated points.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, there is provided, a method of playing a game to promote communication between first and second persons in a relationship comprising the steps of:
assigning points to a plurality of pre-defined activities to be performed by the first person for the benefit of the second person at least two reward levels, each reward level being associated with a set number of points that must be accumulated before the points are redeemable for the reward;
awarding the points assigned to a particular pre-defined activity to the first person upon performance of said activity by the first person;
tracking the accumulation of points by the first person;
blocking the awarding of points temporarily whenever the first person performs an undesirable activity, wherein said blocking ends after a set period and said set period is different for each of the at least two reward levels; and
redeeming points accumulated by the first person in exchange for a reward for the first person.